Frozen Frontier Episode 45
Recap Monday, 23rd October, 1511 It is a moderate weather day. Grimes and Kel William Marshal talk about their plans. They decide to turn back and head back to Conquest. Kel William talks about how this land seems to be about the gods Bellum and Velthara. The Kobolds, Gnolls and Scrag worship Velthara. Swampside only had the temple of Bellum. In Conquest the East temple is Velthara and the West temple is Bellum. Even the city is called Conquest. William and Grimes camp out in the temple of Bellum. The upper chamber once had wealth but it has been since stripped bare, there isn't even the mural that the temple of Bellum in Swampside has. William and Grimes head down the stairs back into the crypt and head towards the Bellum statue. There is no sign of a ghost here. Willam looks at the walls and sees inscriptions depicting battles against the scrag. The scrags even in the past seem more powerful than a single man, but always showing the heat of the battle with one person prominent (the interred). The pair arrives at the statue of Bellum. In front of the statue William lays out 3 sets of scrag boots, cloaks, bow & swords, all from slain Scrag. William and Grimes then kneel. :"Great Lord Bellum, I have vanquished our foes. Please grant us guidance and where to go next." prays William. The Scrag items disappear. The two go to investigate the Velthara Temple's Crypts. The aura of malevolence that kept them all except Jaromir at bay, is now gone. It appears to be an unorganised mass grave. No one in weapons or armor. William theories they were all civilian victims of the Scrags. The naked frozen body that gave Jaromir the robes is still here. On the walls there are only a few carvings, these all show the Scrag on the offensive attacking humans. At the back of the Temple's Crypts is a statue to Velthara with an alter in front of it with 4 bowls. Kel William pours the vial of holy water he took from Swampside and pours it into the 4 bowls. He then places the Mask of Terror on the altar. William kneels. :"Lady Velthara, grant me the strength to enact vengeance against the Scrags." prays William. Nothing happens. Kel William stands and puts the Mask of Terror on the Statue of Velthara. The Mask of Terror fits itself to the statue and both Grimes and William feel it's fear effects again. The Statue of Velthara animates and moves towards the party. William and Grimes takes steps back in fear and pull their weapons. William demands the beast stand back in the name of the god of war. The Statue of Velthara doesn't like this and and moves faster. William and Grimes sprint away. The statue follows. The party get to the top of the stairs and lie in wait. The Statue of Velthara attacks William as Grimes flanks with his warhammer of silence. Kel William attacks with his Long Sword of Flame. Grimes jumps on her back and tries to stab her with the Jexel's Blade, but it shatters. The Statue of Velthara rips the sword out of William's hand then snaps it over her head. The party barely destroy the Statue of Velthara, with the mask falling intact on the ground in the rubble. Into the night, William and Grimes haul the broken statue and the broken weapons over to the temple of Bellum and place them on the altar. Grimes and William kneel again. :"Lord Bellum, we have slain your eternal enemy Velthara. Grant us your strength." prays William. There is a warmth that eminates from the Statue of Bellum. The Statue of Bellum and the broken weapons give off a faint light. Kel William puts down a Scrag Sword and it gets a little warmer. William starts just unloading a lot of Scrag weapons and gear on the altar. 20 minutes later William is still unloading items and it is hot like a sauna in the room, the Statue of Bellum is too bright to look at now. Then the Statue of Bellum explodes in fire. When their vision clears all of the offerings are gone as well as their portable hole. The hint to William's magical sword now makes a blade of fire appear when he picks it up. Their Dragonscale armor as changed from white to red and the feel warm in all enviroments. Grimes's ethereal weapons now have ethereal flames on them, the magical quiver now has magical fire arrows. Some items from the portable hole, 4 books and 10 of the potions escape unharmed, as well as the magic spear and the Lion-Head Shield. The party return to the surface back to the camp. Tuesday, 24th October, 1511 It is an unnaturally calm weather day. The party head out to look for food, but fine nothing. Back at camp that night Kel William looks at the books they have left. One appears to be about the King & Queens of Caldonia, the second contains pictures of scags with a lot of text below each drawing. The other books appear to be just text. Kel William reads the words out loud of the Kings & Queens of Caldonia and Grimes translates, and slowly starts to understand the language. Wednesday, 25th October, 1511 by Matthew Burger ]] The weather is even more still today. They ski over to the nearby Kobold Forest. Grimes talks with the Kobolds who are scared of William and Grimes. Grimes forces one of the Kobolds, Dibnogg to show them where the Caribou is. Dibnogg loves being dragged around on the makeshift shield-sled and gives them bad directions for half the day. The party let Dibnogg free after threatening to brand him, and the party return to Conquest. Grimes sets up some snares then hen and William get back to slowly translating the books. The focus on the first Monarch of Caldonia, King Caldon, who came to power 2000 years ago. They also read about the last Monarch who came to power 489 years later just before the continent froze over. The founding of Conquest and the creation of the Tomb of the First King. Thursday, 26th October, 1511 The party head out on another calm day. They run into a herd of 40 caribou in the tundra. Grimes hunts down 4 caribou with his magical arrows and William collects the remains. That night the party work on translating the potions, Cloudy Grey Potion = Potion of Gaseous Form, Green fluid with small bluish bubbles = Potion of Reduction, Swirling Rainbow Colors = Potion of Infravision. 2 potions aren't translated. The party stay in Conquest for 3 weeks. 1511-10-26 to 1511-11-16 While resting for the 3 weeks they look more at the books. The book with pictures of scrag in it is an index of specific scrag and details about them. The book has 158 Scrag being alive at the time it was last updated. Of every 8 scrag, 4 are rangers, 2 are fighters, 1 is a wizard, 1 is a cleric. Also the book reveals there is a Queen Scrag who has never been seen. Also the scrag were seen at 4 different mountains, presumably the volcanoes. The next 2 books are a series on the history of Caldonia, parts 1 & 2. It tells of the history of the Kingdom of Caldonia and after 150 years of peaceful coexistence, the Elves assassinated the King of Caldonia and demanded the humans leave the island. The humans refused and waged war against the 'Scrag', what they were now calling the Elves as a racial slur. Kel William after practising the language is also able to identify a Red potion swirling with clouds is a Potion of Strength, but is unable to identify the last potion. Thursday, 16th November, 1511 Grimes and William leave Conquest and head towards Swampside, going the long way since they can't get across the river. Saturday, 18th November, 1511 The party arrive at the Dead Wood. Grimes attacks a tree with his sword to set it on fire. The tree screams in pain then moves, then attacks Grimes and William. William kills the tree easily with his sword. William goes around and sets the fires to the trees along the edge before leaving, setting the forest on fire. After half an hour someone casts a ice storm spell on Kel William. Grimes looks around and can't see anything outside, so the caster is inside. Kel William and Grimes retreat. They see from a distance the magic storm puts out the fires. Sunday, 19th November, 1511 The party return to swampside and it is unchanged. Grimes chisels in the side of a building in theives' cant symbol a SOS message. The party cross the river in a rowboat and head to the Gnoll Woods. Exp: 16,000 exp each Kel William levels up to level 9 (+4 HP) Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes